Somos una abstracción matematica
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Valentina decide entrar a estudiar ingeniería, pero reconoce que este no es su lugar todo por culpa de un impulso que no sabe de donde salio, una de sus clases la hace reflexionar sobre su relación con Pia y que siente por ella.


**Somos una abstracción matemática**

No sabía cómo es que había terminado aquí, sentada un día más en esa butaca tan incómoda poniendo atención a lo que su profesor trataba con tanto entusiasmo que sus alumnos aprendieran, sin embargo a cada minuto que pasaba menos podía entender de qué hablaba. Días como este se decía que este no era su lugar, toda su vida pensó que su guitarra y esa alma bohemia serían las únicas que necesitaría para servir la comida en su mesa pero unos meses atrás pensó que debía hacer algo diferente de su vida, hasta este momento no sabía que la había impulsado a seguir con sus estudios… a quien quería engañar claro que conocía la razón de estar calentando esa banca, desde que Pia decidió retomar sus estudios no quiso quedarse atrás y también ella lo hizo.

Y ahora está en la universidad estudiando algo que no le encuentra ni pies ni cabeza, porque no mejor decidió estudiar música eso si se le da de maravilla, que quería demostrar con esto, ¿Qué no era tan inútil como pensaban? o que podía hacer algo más que solo tocar la guitarra.

-Entienden, a esto se le conoce como abstracción matemática-señalaba el profesor el pizarrón mostrando una suma-estas dos variables sabemos que existen en el sistema y no podemos medirlas pero sabemos que su suma da una estructura cristalina.

-Entonces, si no podemos medirlas ¿cómo sabemos que existen?

Valentina sabía que en este punto de la clase el profesor se desesperaría al ver que sus alumnos son muy tontos o no le prestan atención, para su suerte este era el momento en que su fastidiado profesor los dejaría salir y tendría unos minutos para ella y su fiel acompañante su guitarra.

Nunca esperaría ver a la razón de sus desvelos constantes afuera buscándola para tener un tiempo de calidad, claro como amigas únicamente.

-Hola Valen- la abraza Pia haciendo malabares con su mochila y la caja de pizza.

-….. Pia.

-Creo que te comió la lengua el ratón-se separa regalándole una hermosa sonrisa-creo que por la cara que traes no te caería nada mal un poco de esto.

Sonríe la pelirroja y asiente, yéndose a una banca lo más alejada de los alumnos que les pueda dar un poco de intimidad.

Este al parecer era algo fuera de lo normal, Valentina se sentía como pez fuera del agua en un lugar del cual no entendía nada, ni la razón de su decisión sin embargo si entendía que su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de su amiga se comportaba diferente, sus manos temblaban aunque a simple vista fuera imperceptible, sudaba con más intensidad a pesar de que el día se encontraba un poco nublado y su voz, era lo que más notaba ya que le costaba que saliera de su garganta y no fueran solo gruñidos o que su lengua no se enredara y empezara a decir cosas incoherentes como le había pasado en los últimos meses. Era una fuerza que no podía describir que le era difícil de precisar de dónde provenía, muy en su interior sabía que a todo eso podía llamarle nervios al estar cerca de ella pero una parte de ella la cual quería negarlo todo.

-Hoy estas más callada de lo común, te pasa algo

Esa voz, no podría mencionar cuantas melodías había inspirado hasta ahora y sabía no se detendrían ahí.

-No estoy bien-le sonríe comiendo un pedazo de piza-gracias moría de hambre.

-Vamos Vale puedes confiar en mi lo sabes, y sé que algo te pasa te conozco.

De donde provenía esa fuerza que la había golpeado tan estrepitosamente a la cara dejándola tan aturdida. ¿Era posible eso?, que la conociera tan bien que intuyera de tal manera que le negaba la verdad a pesar de que había aprendido tan bien a mentir.

-Me sorprendiste mucho mi Vale- la mente de la pelirroja no podía creer lo que había escuchado, era "su"-cuando decidiste seguir estudiando y no fuera en relación con la música.

-Tú tampoco crees que pueda.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación de los que muchas otras personas ya le dijeron, todas esas personas que creen es una inútil que no puede hacer nada mejor que tocar esa estúpida guitarra que no puede ni dejar para dormir.

-No, no es eso disculpa sé que puedes lograrlo pero fue una decisión que no esperaba.

Con cualquier otra persona podría haber dicho que le estaba mintiendo que solo lo decía para hacerla sentir bien y no seguir alimentando su mal trecha autoestima, porque sin duda alguna de Valientina no tenía nada, sin embargo era Pia la que lo decía un alma pura e inocente que no sería capaz de dañar a nadie y mucho menos a ella, tal vez estas eran las únicas palabras de aliento que necesitaría para no sentirse un pez fuera del agua.

-Ni yo la esperaba, pero debo irme ya empezara mi siguiente clase.

-Está bien, ¿es tu ultima clase cierto?-solo asiente-te espero.

Sin un comentario más Valentina se dirigió a su salón, dentro solo estaban unas compañeras, como es su costumbre se sentó en el lugar más alejado pero no servía de nada, seguía escuchando la conversación al parecer una de ellas estaba enamorada pero lo negaba rotundamente.

En su mente visualizo una pequeña ecuación según sus compañeras y lo que entendió de su conversación.

Nervios + emoción de ver a esa persona + quedarse sin habla + mariposas = enamorado

Vamos eso no podía ser cierto, no era verdad esas eran choradas de las revistas que leían las estúpidas como sus compañeras, ninguno de esos "síntomas" de enamoramiento eran reales, en ella no aplicaban no estaba enamorada de su amiga de eso estaba segura. Era Pia su amiga que a pesar de lo que vivieron hace unos meses seguía con ella confiando, queriéndola y apoyándola hasta en las más locas decisiones que tomaba.

El salón se llenaba lentamente y los alumnos se sentaban enfrente de Valentina sin hacerle mucho caso, a pesar de que los años pasaban nada cambiaba seguía sin ser la popular o una persona más abierta a hacer amistades, no era por hacerse la interesante simplemente no encajaba con ellos, solo dos personas la entendían y la única que seguía con ella la esperaba afuera del salón.

El profesor va entrando con su montón de libros como es costumbre, Valentina sin dudarlo saca su libreta es una de las clases en las que si se pierde un solo movimiento de la muñeca de ese viejo profesor sabía perfectamente que durante una semana no entendería los cálculos ni porque de repente aparecía una nueva x o una y en su ecuación. Desde que se sentó no se había percatado que en su butaca estaba escrito muy bien remarcado.

Tu + Yo = 3

Se rio por la ironía de la vida, varios de sus compañeros voltearon a verla al no entender su diversión, aquel pequeño garabato había servido para distraerla por completo de la clase debido a que sus pensamientos se centraron en la pelinegra la cual le causaba tantos desvelos en su relación y lo que realmente sentía por ella por más que negara las cosas sabia en el fondo que no podía seguir así o ¿sí?

La clase termino sin anotar nada en absoluto, guardo sus cosas se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió del aula corriendo dejando atrás la banca donde antes se encontraba sentada en la cual demostraba su actual pensar.

Tu + Yo = ¿?

**Continuara…**

Hola yo otra vez aquí sigo viva y coleando solo que la escuela últimamente me absorbe mucho así que se lleva por completo mi inspiración para escribir y en algunas ocasiones me da ideas para historias como esta, debido a que estudió ingeniería en materiales usan términos medio raros y extraños que luego mi mente empieza a elaborar una historia y aunque no la termino luego luego ahí se queda.

Sin más espero les haya gustado y les interese si dejan reviews prometo que actualizare pronto tanto esta historia como la de **un demonio llamado amor. **


End file.
